A Shakespearian Dream
by La Pocky-sama
Summary: It's a comedyparody making fun of Romeo and Juliet. I wrote this when we were reading it in english class! Just about everyone from the book is in it. You'll honestly enjoy it, it's really funny! R&R! [Completed]
1. A Visit

**Author's Note**:My made up character Jessabelle Brooks, something like that, is in there. She was in this fan fic I made about their fourth year I think. So you won't understand some things. But that fan fic is long gone. So you'll never know. Also, I wrote this before the fifth book came out…Anyway, Jess is a Korean witch! The crazyness! Oh, should say I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that so don't sue me!

Chapter 1, A Visit 

Harry was reading a letter Jess had sent him during the summer, after their fifth year at Hogwarts. It still being the heart of a horrible and tortureous summer at the Dursley's. The letter had come with a wrapped parcel. He opened it and it was a brand new looking book, the title said: Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespere in golden letters on a hard maroon leather cover. A famous mastermind muggle playwriter.

"Oh god..." he eyed the book.

It was late at night already, he was hoping he could talk his uncle into letting Jess come over. _She's a muggle psychiatrist, and she's gonna teach me how to be a "normal" muggle._ He shook his head. _Naw, that wouldn't work. Hmm, she's an old school friend when I used to go to muggle school...wait...I didn't have any muggle friends._ **laugh** _Damn it, this is hard. Something I know he'd agree to. I'm possessed by a demon and she's an exorsist? Erm, maybe he'd buy it. I bet he'd be stupid enough to_- -**clunk**. _What the hell was that! I'm trying to think here! Oh whoops, gotta say it out loud._ **CLUNK**

He walked over to his window and opened it, "Hey god damn it! Do you have any idea what hour of night- -**smack**"

A rock hit him in the face and he fell over and hurredly got back up and went to the window.

"I dare you to...oh...hey Jess!"

His left lens on his glasses were cracked from the rock hitting it.

"Harry! Sorry bout the rock, can't use magic you know. Anyway, is it alright if I come in? No one up?"

Quickly Harry looked out his door and made sure everyone was sleeping. Then he went back to his window and stuck his head out. And he waved at her, giving her the "okay" signal. She nodded and took something out from her pocket and dropped it on the ground. It turned into a ladder and it reached up to his window. Then she began to climb up the ladder, and struggled a little getting through the window. Harry grabbed her arms and was trying to pull her inside.

"Be careful, Harry. Yer gonna rip my pajamas, these were expensive!"

He mumbled something to himself, "I wish they would rip..."

She perked a brow,"What did you say?"

"Er, nothing. I was coughing."

_She makes those pajamas worth all the money in the world. And she looks really hot in them, I think I can see down her shirt if I move over here. Oooo, black velvet, short shorts and v-cut speghetti strap. Such a good match, and sexy too._** drool** _If only that v-cut went down further..._

He took a big yank and she came in through the window and she crashed ontop of him. They were both somewhat winded. Harry's face was buried inbetween her breasts. His glasses were askew and they caught on her shirt. **sniff-sniff**

"What the hell!" she looked down.

"HARRY!"

**SMACK**

She was sitting infront of him, her face with a pissed expression. He sat infront of her rubbing his cheek, his face red. His glasses weren't on his face, they were caught on her shirt.

Wow, they smell good. **(snort- laugh- snort)**

"Erm..."

Her head tilted down and his glasses were on the v of her shirt. And there was some drool on her shirt. Her hand wiped off the saliva, (gross) and she took the glasses and gave them to Harry. He took them and put them on.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed the night?" she asked.

"That wouldn't be a good idea."

"I can use your invisiblity cloak in the morning, and I can give it to you later or owl it."

"Didn't think about that. Well I guess, just stay in here."

"Cool, your the best!"

She went over to him and gave him a tight hug.

That feels nice... **drool**

"Ewww, damn it! Your going to ruin my velvet!"

"S-Sorry..."

Then she started talking about William Shakespere, and how great his plays were. In no time Harry was bored to death. But somehow he managed to change the subject to good ol' Quidditch. And they both were blabbing on and on for hours. Jess was getting tired and she told him goodnight and went to sleep on his bed. He didn't want to go to sleep yet so he took the Romeo and Juliet book and started to read it. And he sat, and leaned against his bed. It didn't take him too long to finish reading it, and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Fair Verona

**Chapter 2, Fair Verona**

Then he woke up in a nearly pitch black room in his bed, Jess wasn't there. He left the building and went to the forest to be alone. To think of where the hell he was. Very confused he was, he was trying to figure things out.

James and Lily Potter (They represent the Montagues.) were standing in the castle courtyard conversing infront of a stone fountain, the gate twenty feet behind them. Benvolio (Percy Weasley) walked out from the gates and joined the two. All of them began to talk about where Romeo (Harry Potter) is, and why he was acting odd.

( I'm not going to go by the script because I don't know it. Just basing it off the story. But I am going to have them speak in old english tongue the best I can. There might be some parts missing because I know I might forget something. Of course it's based on the play, but it's based a little on the Franco Seferelli (SP) movie.)

"Benvolio, doth thee know where thy Romeo be?" Lady Potter asked.

"Sorry m'lady, but doth not know where he be." he answered.

Then Harry began to walk over the horizon towards them.

"There is thy fair Romeo!" Benvolio said excitedly.

Both Lady and Lord Potter looked in Harry's direction.

"Well please do thy favor and ask where he be." Lord Potter said.

"Yes, m'lord. Thy will ask. Thee will tell I."

The Potters left and went back inside of the castle. Benvolio sat on the edge of the fountain and began to whistle. Looking like he hadn't seen Harry coming.

Harry Potter was now at the fountain looking everywhere around him.

Why does this seem so familiar? This is screwed up.

"Hello cuz! Where have thy been?" Benvolio asked.

"Is it really your business where or what I do. Percy, are you on crack? I'm not your cousin!" Harry yelled.

"Doth need not yell. You must have eaten something most foul. For you deny being thy cousin. And what is this crack thy speaks of? Who is Percy? Thy name is Benvolio."

Harry looked like he was going to faint.

"Benvolio? I'm in the play! Um, I was in the forest thinking about a girl."

Oh crap, I've gotta try and talk weird like they do. And act out what ever part I have.

"Romeo, was thy girl Roseline?"

"Um, yea. The girl was her. How...foul and evil she was."

"Well come you must to Lord Malfoy's ball. Thy ladies will be more fair then thy Roseline could have ever been. Thee evil winch."

The Malfoy's? They must be the Capulets. But I wonder...

"Yes, thy will come to thee ball."

"O happy day. Mercutio (Ron Weasley) will be oh so happy of thy news!"

Juliet (Jessabelle Brooks), was sitting on her bed talking to Dobby the house elf (The nurse).

"Aren't thee excited about the ball tonight, m'lady?" Dobby spoke.

"I suppose. But thee doesn't know. Tis a happy day, but thee has a bad feeling about thy night."

"Everything will be fine, child. Thy mother calls! Juliet come!"

Dobby went scampering out the door. Juliet hopped off her bed and followed after him. He led her to a dressing room. Where servents were dressing and preparing Lady Malfoy.

"M'lady," Juliet curtsied "what doth thee want?"

"Can't thee talk to thy Lord's daughter? Thee is getting near thy age, thy Juliet is growing up so fast. And thy son twould like to marry thee. Could thee try to love thy Paris (Draco Malfoy)?"

"Lady, doth not know about this. Could thee think about this? Why thee Paris?"

"Are thy not grateful for thy care and offerings! Though thee are not thy daughter, we take care of thy Lord Voltaire's offspring. Like thee own child. So thy asks of you to love thy Paris."

Juliet sighed, "Thee suppose could love thy Paris."

"That is what thy Lady wants to hear!"

Lady Malfoy hugged Juliet.

"Now be off, Juliet. Have thy servents ready you for the festivities of thee ball!"

A dozen of servents escorted Juliet out of the room to hers, and began to prepare her for the ball.

Harry, Mercutio, and Benvolio were walking through the market place. Just to get away from the recent happenings. And to hang out with each other and talk and whatnot.

"So are thee going to snag a lady at thee ball?" Mercutio teased.

"Or is thee still not over that winch Roseline?" Benvolio asked Harry.

"Thee is over her. But thy doth not know. Perhaps."

"Perhaps! PERHAPS?" Mercutio arched a brow. "Thy silly Romeo, thee answer is not perhaps. Thee will get thy lady!"

They began to speak about what kind of lady Harry would like. Benvolio and Mercutio teased him in the process. Still, Harry wondered who Juliet would be. This tortured his mind.

Suddenly Harry got shoved from behind, Benvolio and Mercutio turned around and put their hands on the hilt of their swords. It was Paris, Tybalt (Alex Drexle), and Paris's henchman, Crabbe and Goyle. Paris was eyeing them with a dirty look, and Tybalt had a smirk on his face. Crabbe and Goyle had their fists clenched in their hand.

"Well look who it is. It is thy Potter! Thee must have bumped into thy. Sorry." Paris sneered.

"Shut up thy wretch, Malfoy! Thee will hit thy so hard thy mother will bleed." Mercutio removed his sword.

Benvolio was quiet, but he still had his hand on his hilt.

"Is that so? Can thee back thy word with thy move?"

The Malfoy's removed their swords.

"Mercutio!" Harry reached his hand out to snatch Mercutio "No, don't!"

Mercutio lunged at Paris, and he took a large swipe at him and Paris blocked it. The henchman ran at Harry and Benvolio. Scared, Benvolio removed his sword and blocked a swipe from Crabbe. Goyle tried to strike Harry, but he dodged it and cut Goyle's arm. He ran away crying. Then a mob of Malfoys and Potters began to fight with each other in the market square.

Towns people began to flee and already dozens of Malfoys and Potters lie dead in the street. Then there was the sudden sound of horse hooves beating on the ground. There were two rows of knights on horses, each row had six knights. In the front leading them was King Escalise (SP) (Albus Dumbledor, the prince) as he came about the civil brawl.

He roared, "Everyone, stop thee brawl this instance!"

The Potters and Malfoys stopped fighting and they looked at the king and his knights.

"Who started thy fight?" King Escalise demanded.

"It was thy house of Malfoy, Paris, thy majesty." Harry answered.

The king nodded and smiled at Harry, "Thee dare to disturb thy peace? How dare thy Malfoys! Thy next man to disturb thy towns peace shall be banned from Verona for the rest of thee life! Now everyone return to thy home this instance!"

The king and his knights left and went back to the castle, and the Potters and Malfoys left, carrying the dead bodies of their comrads.


	3. Have A Ball!

**Chapter 3, Have A Ball! **

It was now night time, when the ball was suppose to take place. And everyone was ready and making their way to the Malfoy's huge castle like home. Harry had his mask on, and made sure Benvolio and Mercutio had their's on. They came in with a croud and there were already massive amounts of people inside. Wearing the most beautiful gowns, and very nice erm...things. (The men in my story aren't going to wear those gross and ugly cups!)

There were people that were engaged in dance, men dancing with ladies. Then Juliet began to walk slowly, and elligantly down a flight of spiral stairs into the ball room. The gown was so beautiful, and she looked as radiant as the sun. Harry's eyes fell onto her and he was in love. Juliet engaged in a dainty group dance.

He walked around the groups of people trying to get a better look at her. But he decided he would dance and maybe he would end up dancing with her. Then suddenly he was swept into the group dance, shifting around dancing with lots of different ladies. But he was intent on getting to dance with Juliet.

I know who Juliet is, it's Jessabelle! Wow, could this get any better. I get to score with her. Hee-hee!

Finally Harry got as he wanted, he was now dancing with Juliet. They both looked at each other, in an odd sort of way. Then as quickly as he was dancing with her she got shifted. Soon afterwards the dance was over and now pairs of people were doing an ellegant dance. Juliet was back on the dance floor dancing with Paris.

The dancing had finished and the people formed a croud around a man and he began to sing. Harry and Juliet were walking around the crouds of people trying to find each other. She was walking and she turned her head to look around and she bumped into Harry. They both looked at each other.

"Jessabelle! Your stuck in this place too? Or are you going to say your name is Juliet?"

"Don't worry, Harry. I am in a way Juliet." she hugged him.

His face looked surprized, but then he wrapped his arms around her and he looked down at her.

"I don't really have the play memorized, Jess. But let me try. Thy lips are like pilgrum's hands. So let thy lips do what thy hands do."

He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled away from him.

"What the hell? I'm suppose to kiss you!" he whined.

"Not in the Franco Seferelli version!" Jess laughed.

Harry grinned, "Never saw it. So I still get to. Oh, erm, thy holy palmers kiss?"

"Oh fine. One kiss, if you want it so bad."

He approched her and put his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her, she readied and closed her eyes. Then Harry's face got punched and he staggered backwards. When he had his eyes open again he saw that it was Tybalt. Jess walked over to his side giving Tybalt a dirty look.

"Get off thy Lord Voltaire's daughter you dirty scoundrel!" Tybalt drew his sword.

Then Lord Malfoy came out from the croud and put a hand on Tybalt's shoulder. He looked behind him and saw it was his lord. He was about to complain when Lord Malfoy stopped him.

"Now,now, Tybalt. Leave them be." Lord Malfoy commanded.

"B-But m'lord..." he trailed off.

"Just do it! Doth thy disobey thee?"

His head drooped, "Yes, m'lord."

Tybalt left the scene, and Lord Malfoy grinned at Harry then left.

He looked slightly puzzled from all of that comotion, and his face hurt even more from a slap then a punch. His hands took Jess by her hips. Then he pulled her close to him.

"Now how about that kiss?" he said.

"Sorry," She gave a slight smirk " you'll see me later. But nothing is most likely to happen. Time to leave."

Benvolio and Mercutio came and wisked Harry away. They were now infront of the Malfoy's mansion walls. Both of them had gotten drunk while Harry was with Juliet. You could tell, they couldn't talk straight or walk ten feet without vomiting.

"Both ye go on without thee. Thy will catch up later." Harry told his drunken friends.

Benvolio nodded, "Okay...hic see thee later...puke. Let us go hic-hic-puke home. Mercutio...massive puke"

Both of them walked home in a zigzag. While Harry ran back to the mansion wall and found some cracks to climb on. He was then over the wall and he ran to her balcony, she out on it. There was her voice, she was speaking her thoughts. What is called a solilique (SP?).

"Oh how thee longs to be with thy Romeo. Where doth thee be? Thee wishes to be held in thy warm brace. Hold a magical moment of thy kiss, seeming to last forever. Oh where doth thee be? Romeo, oh Romeo, where is my sweet Romeo?"

"Thee is here." he announced.

She looked down at him and looked startled, her face was red as a beet.

"My sweet Romeo?"

He climbed up some vines that were next to the balcony and stepped onto it and took Juliet's hands.

"Yes, thee is here with thy beautiful goddess." he kissed her hand.

"Oh Romeo, thee is truely here? This is not thy mind's trick of thee eye?"

Harry took her in embrace, and then held her out with his hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss her again for the millionth time. And this time he succeeded, except Juliet began to kiss him back passionately. But quickly soon after it began to get out of control somewhat. His left hand began to slide down her hip to her bum, he softly was squeezing it. This caused her to pull away.

"HARRY!"

SMACKEROO

"Ow, ow, owie! What the hell was that for? I was just going by the script." he rubbed his face.

"There was no part about Romeo grabbing Juliet's ass!"

"Maybe it was printed in the book in very fine print?" he retorted.

"I don't think so! Don't be stupid Harry!"

Then she walked off into her room and closed the doors and locked them.

"Thee can sleep on thy cold and heartless balcony, thee bastard Romeo. Thy is worth less then a mule's ass!"

He groaned, he knew it was too good to be true. But somehow he knew he was pushing it, yet he still did it anyway. But he didn't know Jess would have a cow and blow up on him like that. Harry lie down on the balcony and layed his head on his arms and went to sleep after a few hours of being awake in thought.


	4. Eat Shit and Die!

**Chapter 4, Eat Shit and Die!**

It was morning and the sun was rising and birds were chirping cheerfully. Juliet unlocked her door and opened it, already dressed. The sound of the door opening startled him awake and he sat up.

"Harry! Your late! Your suppose to be hanging out with Ron and Percy, er Benvolio and Mercutio rather. I'll be sending out the nurse, er I mean Dobby. Get yer ass over there now!"

"Would it be too much to ask for a friendly good morning?"

She gave him a dirty look.

Immediately he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yes ma'am! I'm going!"

He jumped off the balcony onto the vines and ran to an abandoned branch of the market place, where Mercutio and Benvolio were talking.

"Romeo! Where have doth been?" Benvolio asked.

"Were thee with a lady?" Mercutio said in a teasing tone.

"Erm...uh, no! Thee got drunk and passed out near thy Malfoy's mansion."

Benvolio and Mercutio both raised a brow, somehow they knew he was lying.

Suddenly Harry felt something humping his leg, he looked down and it was Dobby.

"Ewwww..." Harry looked disgusted.

He shook his leg until Dobby fell off.

"Sorry sir, Dobby couldn't help theeself. Dobby was bad. Thee must punish thyself."

The house elf started banging his head on Harry's leg. He flung the poor thing in the air. Then it landed on its bum and it got up and rubbed it.

"Damn it, knock it off! Anyway, what news doth thee bring from thy lady?" he asked Dobby.

"Thee lady has sent Dobby to tell thee to meet her at Father Laurence's. Thy lady wants to wed thee tonight. Here is doth ring."

The little house elf handed him her ring it had engraved on it, "JM + RP", on the inside of the ring was engraved, "I love thee."

He wore it immediately, Dobby's ears perked up and he ran away. Then they heard someone walking towards them. It was the evil Tybalt. (The bastard! LOL)

He laughed evilly, "Look who it is. Thy cowardly dogs, the Potters!"

Mercutio was very pissed at the instance of Tybalt's appearence. He then bit his thumb at Tybalt. And he looked at him with a dirty look.

"Doth thee dirty Mercutio bite thee thumb at me?"

"No sir, I doth not bite thee thumb at thee."

"LIAR! THEE DAMN DIRTY LIAR!" Tybalt drew his sword.

Mercutio drew his sword and blocked a swipe from Tybalt. They began to fight viciously and agressively. Even though it was a good friends of his, Benvolio didn't want to get involved. Harry ran to them and tried to stop them from fighting. Then he ran inbetween them and Tybalt stabbed Mercutio from underneath Harry's arm.

Mercutio was clutching the hilt of the sword that had impaled him. And he collapsed onto the ground, strangely there was no blood. Harry and Benvolio ran to his side as he was dying.

"Romeo and Benvolio, I will soon be a grave man. Thee had never...cough-cough had fear of cough up some fake blood death. Sooner or later...gag thee would die...cough Damn both thee houses of Malfoy and Potter!"

Then he lie dead, and Tybalt was laughing his ass off. This angered Harry and he removed his sword and charged at Tybalt. And he stabbed him through the heart. He began coughing up fake blood and gasping for air. Until he fell on the ground and died. Hordes of people began swarming to where Tybalt and Mercutio lie dead.

"Romeo, leave this place! Hurry, go now!"

Harry nodded and took off to Friar Lawrence's to meet Juliet.


	5. A Marriage?

**Chapter 5, A Marriage**

Harry knocked on the door of the cathedral and Snape wearing a black monk's cloak opened the door.

"Come in, Potter." Snape said coldly.

"Proffesor?" Harry gulped.

"Well lucky for you, someone's coming in to take my place as Friar Lawrance." he answered.

Thank god, who was thinking Snape for this part anyway!

There was a scratching on the door and Snape answered it and it was a big black dog. The proffesor removed the cloak and walked out the door. The dog trotted in panting and sat infront of Harry. Jess saw the dog and came over to it and began petting it.

"Osirus? What are you doing here boy?" she asked the dog as if it were human. (Hint hint!)

Poor Harry looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"T-That's your dog?"

"Yeah, his name is Osirus. But I usually call him Sirus."

"How long have you had it?"

"Five years, why do you ask?"

"That dog is my Godfather. That's why."

"Harry, that's silly. It's a dog, not a muggle."

Just as she said that the dog transformed into a thin, tall wizard. With shoulder length hair that was jet black, scraggly, and a bit greasy. Though in his tattered appearance he was still quite handsome. She jumped into Harry's arms startled as hell.

"AHHHH! What the hell was that? An animungis(SP)? That explains alot. Okay that is sick, Sirus!"

Harry looked over at his Godfather.

"It's a long story..." he whispered to Harry.

Sirus picked up the cloak and put it on.

"Anyway, you two are married now. I'm not gonna go through all that vow crap."

"I gotta kiss the bride now."

She scoulded Harry, "I don't think so."

"Fine."

He dropped her on the ground, she stood back up and rubbed her bum.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Er...it was an accident."

"Yeah right."

The two of them began to bicker about dropping Jess. Sirus just watched them curiously. Then finally he stopped them because they would be here till dawn before they would be finished.

"Okay kids, that's enough. You two really do act like a married couple!" he chuckled.

Both of them stopped arguing and glared at Sirus. He gulped and backed away from them. Like he was an animal's prey.

Then Harry's man (servant), Balthazar, (SP) (Hm, I'll use Colin Creevy I guess.) came banging on the door. Sirus went and opened the door. And then he ran through the small gap between Sirus and the doorway to Harry. Talking inbetween gasps of air.

"Harry...pant-pant...Harry...pant The king...gasp has banned you from Verona forever!"

Harry fell over anime style.

"WHAT!" Harry said from the floor.

Jess helped him up from the floor.

"Y-Yes sir, please don't hurt me for the bad news."

"You called me Harry, why not Romeo?"

"Because your Harry, my favorite celebrity!"

"..."

"Anyway...Jess go home...Harry go home aswell...Colin go with him."

"Sirus, we gotta go by the script! This isn't what--"

"Jess! Everything that has happened didn't go exactly by the book. We just gotta play it out however it goes. Wait Harry, you stay here with me. I want to talk to you. Colin go back to the Potter's and tell them he's with me. You can say Sirus or Friar Lawrance."

Colin nodded and left, and then Jess left after him and went back to the Malfoy's place.


	6. Is It Harry's End?

**Chapter 6, Is It Harry's End?**

"Where have thee been!" Lady Malfoy glared down Juliet.

"At confession..." she trailed off.

"Oh, good girl then. At any rate thee wedding is this Wednessday. Thy Paris was so excited thee bumped it up to this Wednessday. Aren't thee happy?"

She had an expressionless face, for a moment she thought she was so shocked that her heart had stopped.

"Thee will not marry thy dog Paris!"

"WHAT! What did thee say!" Lord Malfoy walked into Juliet's room.

"Thee is not thy father. So thy cannot make I marry Paris."

"Thee evil winch! Thy will marry him or you will live on thy streets! Do not make thee raise me hand against you, girl! Fine, tell me thee answer when thee mind is made."

Lord Malfoy left the room in an angry fury, Lady Malfoy left as well.

Juliet changed into a pretty black dress that had a halter that tied around her neck, and her back was bare. Underneath this she wore a longsleeved black fishnet shirt. And black elbow length silk gloves. (The kind you wear with formal dresses if ya want.)

She exited her room and walked down the stairs to the door.

"I'm going to confession!"

And then she left, and came inside the cathedral and Paris was talking with Friar Lawrance. She walked up and stood before the two, Harry wasn't there. He was hiding in another room.

"Friar, I have come for confession." she announced.

"Then thee should get going. Before thee leaves take this, Juliet."

Paris came over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he left.

Her face turned red, with much anger and hatered. Then Harry came out from where he  
was hiding. And joined Juliet and the Friar.

"Well kids, since what actions you take lie in your hands...you can do pretty much whatever the hell you want. But you can still  
continue to base your actions from the play. If so, I have to make you a potion, Jess. And Harry, you will kill yourself. Then she sees you, can't live without you and stabs herself. Not a good ending, just thatnk god your not in one of Lockhart's gay books. So what will it be?" Sirus asked them.

"I'm definately not going to kill myself, but I'll go do as the play bids. I'll just pretend to die." Harry replied.

Jess looked at both of them hesitantly, "Um...well...cook me up a potion, Sirus."

He nodded, "Can do little missy. And Harry, go do whatever you want till her funeral. Or go by the play."

"I think I'll go back home and talk to my parents."

"Harry...don't die on me." she hugged him.

Harry smiled.

"For you I'll live for all eternity." he left.

Sirus went behind the counter and pulled out a bunch of glass containers and viles containing various plants and liquids, mixing them together in a heated cauldron.

"He's a good kid, Jess. You two'd make a good couple. Why aren't you with him?" Sirus winked at her.

She coughed, then scratched her head.

"It's a long story, really. When I was in the United States I didn't know what I was and I had a really great relation ship with a muggle. After a while he figured out what I was and broke up with me. I didn't understand, I thought he was being racist or something. Ever since then I had been crushed and depressed. We had the perfect relationship. After that day noone saw him again. So I've been waiting till I was ready for another relationship. I don't want to be hurt again. But, I'm almost ready. Plus I like messing with Harry, it's so cute how he acts."

"So intricate and complicated like each individual string that makes up a piece of cloth." he replied.

He arched a brow.

"What the hell did I just say? That sounded more like something Dumbledore would say. Oh well." he chuckled.

He stirred the concoction with a long wooden spoon.

"Why would Dumbledore not favor Harry? Why would he banish him like in the play?"

"Couldn't tell ya. I'm as puzzled as you are."

The potion simmered, it was done. He took a small glass bottle and poured some potion in it. Putting a cork in the top as he handed it to her.

She took it.

"Well, get home now and fake your death. The Malfoy's are such morons anyway..."

"Okay. Thanks alot Sirus."

Jess waved to Sirus then left.

"Uh, Mum...Dad...? You guys are playing along too? How can you...your...well...dead." he said sorrowfully.

Lord Potter put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"This book...is one of many of its kind. It's called a mind reaper. Once the owner, or person reading the book is done they get "sucked" into the story. Any memories of people, living or dead, lingering inside that person's mind gets "reaped" into the story. And largely on your mind always, is of course, us. It's nice to see you son, just have fun with the play. Alright? Me and your mum used to do this all the time. Mind reapers aren't legal after muggles got their hands on them. Most of 'em were destroyed, so they're quite rare to come by. The one we had was a family heirloom type thing, it was this same play. Perhaps this one is ours?"

Lady Potter gently pushed the lord away and hugged Harry, smothering him with kisses.

"Oh Harry, this is the only time we have together. So read this book all the time!"

"Lily! Stop smothering the poor boy."

"Sorry..." she moped

She let him go.

"Mum. Dad. You know that I'm going to die?" his face turned stern and fearful at the same time.

"Yes." they both said like it was no big deal.

"Aren't you worried? I don't want to die. Ron and Malfoy's stupid friend is dead."

"Honey," She touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "this isn't real. It's somewhat like a dream.It's real inside the book, that's it. Don't worry about Ron and that other boy. They are alive, after some one dies in a mind reaper they go back to the real world. Alive and well."

He felt much reassured and sighed with relief.

Lord Potter looked toward the door.

"I think someone's coming."

It was Colin Creevy (That little servent bastard...LOL), he came running in and stopped before Harry. He was catching his breath and panting hard, looking very worried and disturbed. Finally, he could breathe just about normal again.

"Harry! Harry! It's her! Bad news...funeral...Juliet...dead. Please...don't punish...me..."

Both of Harry's parents looked concerned.

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes.

"Why...why am I crying? I know she's not dead...yet I still cry."

"Harry, it's your character's emotions you feel. Romeo mourns over her fake death. You know what you must do. Wait for night fall." Lord Potter told him.

"Yes Father, I shall!"

"Be careful Harry, know that your father and I always love you no matter what."

"Bye Harry!"

Colin took off.


	7. Old Fire Meets

**Chapter 7, Old Fire Meets**

It was now nightfall, Harry bid his parents farewell and set off for the Malfoy family tomb. On the way there he stopped by an apothicary. The person selling items was none other than Hermoine. He was very surprised, he hadn't seen her for almost two years. Then all of a sudden she pops up here. She didn't seem too happy to see him.

"Oh. Hi Harry..." she said flatly.

"Hermoine, where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Sick my ass, I switched schools. My parents got a new job in a different country so we had to move."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I hate you, so leave me alone."

"What did I ever do to you? Me and Ron care about you, your our friend."

"You got rid of me so you could be friends with that little slut! That's what."

"She's a nice girl, I think you two would get along great.'

"NO. I don't think so."

"Look, stop being so damn stubborn. Can I be your friend again? Can Ron, Jess, and I try to be your friends?"

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, we really miss you. And Jess has been dying to meet you. She said from all that we've told her she wants to be as smart as you."

Harry was kissing her ass majorly.

"Well..."

Hermoine broke down crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I admit it..."

"Admit what?" he wiped away her tears.

"I'm a really jealous person, I like you Harry. That's why I got mad at you and Ron. And her. I thought she was gonna steal you away from me and I'd never see you guys again."

"She's not like that at all, she's really friendly. She is quite fond of you, well kinda. She can't be fond of a person that's not there."

"Well, you guys come visit and owl me. Okay?"

She sniffled then walked behind a counter and pulled out a small glass vile.

"Here. Take it. It's the poison. Go to her, I'm fine now. I'll see you later."

He took the vile.

"Okay, you take care."

Then he left and rushed to the Malfoy tomb. He took cover behind a bush near the entrance. When he got there Sirus was leaving the tomb, not too long after Malfoy was walking inside the tomb.

"Oh thy sweet bride to be, how could this happen to thee?" Malfoy caressed her soft cheek.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, enough chivalry now. I know your not dead so wake your ass up now." he demanded.

There was no answer, the potion she drank was real, she was not conscious yet.

Harry left from the cover of the bush and walked inside the tomb, Malfoy was standing there impatiently.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thine have come to vanquish thee!" Harry laughed.

"Thine cannot vanquish thee with out arms in hand!" Malfoy replied.

Harry looked at his belt, he forgot to arm himself with a sword.

"Oh shit..." his eyes grew big at the site of Malfoy drawing his sword.

"Die thee imbred curr!" he lunged at Harry.

He jumped out of the way, just missing the blade of the sword. To his luck he lay next to Alex's corpse, which had a sword in his cold lifeless fingers. Harry pried Alex's fingers from the sword and he wielded it.

"So thee use a dead man's sword? Cheap trickery!"

Yet again did Malfoy lung at Harry, this time he parried the blow with his sword. They both push against each other's blades with all their might. Alex's cold lips moved, he spoke.

"Win...win thy battle..." whatever was in him left and he was lifeless.

Malfoy drew his attention to Alex's corpse. Harry took advantage of this and stabbed Malfoy through the heart. It stuck in him like a toothpick in a piece of cheese.

He gasped for air, but there was no blood from the wound.

"Potter...I'll...get...you..." he grasped the hilt of the sword and colapsed dead.

Harry dusted his hands.

"I took out the trash."

Then he looked to Jess and walked over to her.

"Thy skin looks so fair, as if time has no effect on thee." he kissed her on the lips.

"Even thy lips are warm..."

His hand reached into his pocket and removed the vile of poison, he removed the cork.

"So thee can live together and forever within the clouds of the heavens..."

The contents of the vile slithered down his throat cold and fast like a snake. It quickly began to take effect. Harry fell down to his knees gagging and coughing. Jess began to come to until she was completely away. She witnessed him slowly dying. There was shock in his eyes.

"Juliet..." he barely said audable.

"Romeo!" she screamed.

He colapsed onto his back, he was dead. In an instince she was on the floor next to him. She looked at him and then started crying uncontrolably.

"Romeo...Romeo...my sweet...let thee die...with thou. Surely poison left on thy lips with do thee in?"

She kissed him on the lips, nothing happened to her, she'd have to find another way to kill herself.

"NO! NO! NO! How can this be so!" she cried.

Juliet stood up walked over to Paris's corpse searching it, she found a dagger hiddin within his boot. She took it and stood next to Romeo. Then she let out the last of her tears and sobs.

"Oh happy dagger!"

And with that she stabbed herself in the heart and colapsed next to Romeo, dead.

Friar Lawrance came in and saw all the newly dead corpses.

"Oh my god! Thine is too late! Must tell thy lords and ladies!"

He took off faster then he had come running in.


	8. A Lesson Learned Too Late

**Chapter 8, A Lesson Learned Too Late**

The next day the Potters' and the Malfoys' settled their differences and made peace from a very large sacrifice of life. A new tomb was built for family members of both Potter and Malfoy to put their deceased in. They held a huge funeral for all that had died and both houses were mourned. After the funeral both families took the deceased and placed them inside the new tomb.

Lord and Lady Potter made a statement, " A statue of gold will be erected for thine Romeo."

Lord and Lady Malfoy made a statement as well, "Thee shall also erect a statue of gold for thine Juliet."

King Escalise and his knights arrived to the scene, he dismounted and approuched the Potter's and Malfoy's.

"Thee must give thy sympithies, tis a tragidy Romeo and Juliet died. As well as thee others. Thy hopes that thee learned a lesson, fighting and hatred solve nothing. Thine only make more problems, and at times cause catastropies. The most beautiful of swords in the land will be engraved with Romeo and Juliet's name. Thee shall be presented to the houses' of Potter and Malfoy."

"Thank thee." both the Potter's and Malfoy's replied.


	9. A Better Day

**Chapter 9, A Better Day**

When Harry came to he was sitting against his bed, the book in his lap. Jess was still sleeping in his bed. It was late at night, almost sunrise. His face was covered with a cold sweat. Atleast his parents didn't lie, he was perfectly fine, and so was she. He was so relieved. It was practically a dream, right? There was a sudden tapping on his window. He got up and walked to the window, there were three owls at the window. Harry opened the window and they flew in and landed on the floor. So he walked over to the flock of owls and knealed down on his knees. One by one he removed the letter each owl had tied to their leg. Then they all left through the open window except one, which was Hedwig. Hedwig flew inside her cage and perched on the perch. After he collected the letters he sat against the bed and opened one, it was from...Hermoine.

Harry,  
I just had the weirdest dream, or was it a mind reaper? I don't know, but forgive me for acting the way I have. I'm really sorry, and I'd like to meet Jess. Tell her I said hi. Tell Ron I said hi too. Oh yeah, I moved to Russia. Moscow, Russia. It's cold, really cold. It's like an eternial winter. Really I do miss you guys back home. You should come over sometime, or we'll meet at Ron's. See ya.

Your friend once again,

Hermoine

He placed Hermoine's letter on the floor and picked up the next one, opening it, it was from Percy.

Dear Harry,  
You wouldn't believe the dream I just had, it was so strange. You were in it, so was Ron and Jess. It was Romeo and Juliet? I think that's was it's called. By some muggle author, I forgot his name. Anyway, did you have the same dream? You should tell me what happened on your part. I'm dying to know for some reason... So owl me, or stop by sometime. I'm really tired so I'm gonna...sorry I drifted off.

Percy

Percy's letter was written in a fast and poor fashion. He placed it on the floor and picked up the last one and opened it. It was from Ron.

Hey Harry,  
This dream I just had was so freaky! You...Jess...you both were there. My brother was in it too, he let me die! Jerk... Uh, so did you have a dream like mine? It didn't seem like one at all, it was so life like, realistic. When you get a chance write me back or come by my house. Geez, it creeps me out... Well, g'night Harry.

Ron

Harry set Ron's letter on the floor, the he started to drift off to sleep. When he woke up it was early morning, Jess was leaning over him, peer down at him.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she smiled then leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Well good morning to you too!"

He got up and tackled to her the ground, she gave a surprised squeak.

"HARRY!"

SMACK

"OWWWW! SHIT OH SHIT!" he rubbed his face.

She pushed him off of her.

"I-I didn't do anything perverted!" he argued.

"You ripped my expensive shirt." she replied.

"Oh..."

She took off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he began to drool heavily.

Heeeeeeeeey, this is awesome! Why would she do something like that outta the blue? Dunno. It rocks. C'mon...now take off the bra. C'mon...

"I can't wear it anymore because you ripped the shit out of it."

"Sorry..."

She sighed and put her hands behind her back, fittling with the bra hooks on the back.

He cocked his head, "What are you doing now?"

"You broke my bra strap so I can't wear it either."

"Really?" he said excitedly.

There was now a small puddle of drool at his feet.

"Yeah."

She unhooked the back up the bra and it dropped onto the floor.

"HARRY!"

SMACK-SMACK

"Wake up you pervert!"

She looked quite displeased.

"What...what?"

"You were trying to decloth me."

Harry looked up at her and she was fully clothed, it seemed he had been dreaming.

Dammit, I knew it was too good to be true.

"S-Sorry?"

BAP

She hit him in the head with the Romeo and Juliet book.

"Ow..." he was seeing stars.

There was a small tear in her shirt, you could see a bit of her stomach.

"Dammit Harry, you ripped my shirt..."

When his senses came back to normal he looked at her and grinned.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason."

He started whistling innocently.

"You are one weird bastard Harry, sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend." she teased.

The whistling ceased.

"I'm not weird!" his face grew red with embarrassment.

Jess giggled girlishly at Harry.

"Your such a dork, I was kidding!"

"Oh...OHH! Okay, I get it!"

Harry jumped on her on the bed and started tickling her viciously.

"Harry! No! No! I hate being tickled. No! Not there, noooooooo!" she squeeled incontrolably.

"HARRY! WHAT'S ALL THE RACKET? IS THAT A BLOODY GIRL I HEAR?" Uncle Vernon roared.

They both froze and shut up instantly.

"That's better Harry! And that girl's voice better be my imagination. Probably just lonely and pathetic..." Uncle Vernon trailed off asleep.


End file.
